


Forty-three Minutes and Fifty-two Seconds

by jell_0_shot



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jell_0_shot/pseuds/jell_0_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie and Ann made out last night, and they can't stop thinking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forty-three Minutes and Fifty-two Seconds

Leslie hadn’t thought about making out with Ann for forty-three minutes and fifty-two seconds. That was a personal record, and she had to admit she was rather proud of herself.

Except, thinking about the fact that she hadn’t been thinking about making out with Ann, led her to thinking about Ann, and making out. And making out with Ann.

“Shit.”

Her pen dragged off the page, leaving a deep line through her brainstorm. It had taken her all morning to write a few measly fundraiser ideas around a bubble. It wasn’t like her to do so little work, but she couldn’t get last night off her mind.

Leslie’s limbs began to move on their own accord; she pushed up from her seat with force, standing so abruptly that Tom looked over from his computer screen. 

“Where are you going?”

“Nowhere.” She sat back down, shaking her head; Ann was at work anyway. She scrunched her ruined brainstorm and threw it at the bin. She missed. It was that kind of day.

She stared at the page in front of her. The empty lines twirled and spiraled until they were sliding around the paper, drawing Ann. 

God, she had to see her. 

She grabbed her bag and stood up once more, heading for the door. 

“Leslie, where are you going?” Tom repeated. 

She keep walking, throwing a quick, “Lunch” over her shoulder. 

Tom followed her to the doorway, “Ooh, can you get me a Din-dins For Breakie combo from Paunch? Please? Please, please, please?”

But she wasn’t going to Paunch Burger; she wasn’t even going to lunch.

She finally found Ann after getting lost in the ward for ten minutes. She was treating an elderly man on the far side of the room, so she waited by the entrance for her. She loved watching Ann be a nurse - whether it was at the hospital or as she bandaged Leslie’s various injuries over the years - because she had an ease in the way she talked to her patients; she made them feel safe. 

Ann saw Leslie peeking through the window and a smile found its way onto her face. Leslie looked flushed and stressed and beautiful - always beautiful.

“Hey-”

“We kissed, Ann.”

“I know-”

“On the mouth. With tongue. For more than five minutes.” Leslie’s hand was flailing, her pointed finger flying between the two of them, “Me and you, Ann.”

Ann grabbed Leslie’s hand, calming it in hers and smiled, “I know, Leslie. I was there.” She pulled her into a spare room and faced her square-on.

“Are you okay, Les? You seem a little freaked out.” 

“I’m fine.” Ann raised her eyebrows at her, “Okay, I’m a little freaked out.”

Ann perched on the bed behind her and circled the spot next to her with her palm. Leslie sat down and their skin was electric. 

“If this doesn’t feel right to you or is freaking you out, then maybe we need to take a step back and re-evaluate everything. I mean, we can just go back to normal if that’s what you want?” 

“God, no. That’s not what I want at all. What I want is…well, you. I want you, but I’m freaking out that you won’t want me back.” 

It wasn’t very often that Ann got to see this shy, nervous side to Leslie. She was normally so stubborn and powerful, but there was power in her vulnerability too. Ann loved her weakness just as much as her strength. 

Ann’s hand found Leslie’s and she held on tight, “I do want you back.”

Leslie squeezed their fingers and Ann could feel the warmth from her eyes in her own chest. They were both swelling and smiling.

“Also, I still have five more minutes before I need to get back out there.”

Leslie grinned; finally, she didn’t have to just think about making out with Ann because she was here and she was kissing her and she wouldn’t trade this for the world.


End file.
